A New Toy
by Darth Zannah
Summary: I moved to Ikebukuro at the urging of my neighbor after my family abandoned me. Now I wonder if that wasn't such a good idea... And if he did that of his own choosing... Rated M now... Rating has gone up due to some dark themes and torture. (OOC) Izaya x OC. DOES NOT FIT INTO ANY OF THE TIMELINES.
1. Prologue: Finally Moved

Hi, I'm back!

This story does not fit into any of the timelines, and it's not an adaptation of an RP. It's something random that I wanted to put together randomly.

And now the disclaimer.

I do not own Durarara, if I did, Izaya would be dead and Shizuo would have a family of his own.

* * *

_Finally._ I thought as I got off the train. This was my first day in Ikebukuro, and my first day of living alone. My family decided to desert me here in Japan, and go back home to America. I miss them, sort of. They've never exactly taken care of me, my parents hate me because I'm a girl, and my brother... He just hates me. But that doesn't matter anymore; they left and I'm here in Japan on my own. A kind man in Yamanashi (where I used to live) helped me get here after my parents left. I don't know why, something told me that he had certain motives for doing so, but I don't know what they were.

Anyway, he helped me get here by finding me an apartment, getting me enrolled in a high school here, and he also said that he would support me for the first six months, unless someone else took over. He was very kind to me. I'm still very unsure about this; it's my first time living completely alone, and I'm told that Ikebukuro is notorious for it's color gangs and rape gangs, really just the gangs in general.

To be honest, I'm terrified. The thought of living alone... Scares me. I don't want to be raped, kidnapped, etc.

Anyway, I'm on my own now, and nothing is going to change that. I guess I should probably tell you my name. I'm Violet, Violet Lane. I'm sixteen. I'm actually quite small for my age, and I have absolutely no strength at all, which is why I'm afraid to live alone, or go out alone. I'm used to walking a little behind my brother when I go out, which kept me relatively safe._  
_

I guess that's it...

_Ah, here it is. _ I think as I finally make it to my new apartment. It's small, perfect for just one artsy girl who has few possessions. Tomorrow is the first day at my new school, I'm nervous. I hate this kind of thing... I hate change... I like a quiet life... A simple life, just me and my art... Oh well, can't have everything in life.

* * *

_So my new toy has finally arrived... I hope you're ready Violet-Chan~_

* * *

Cliff-hanger! I love/hate cliff-hangers~

Sooo, if I get five reviews, I'll update. Any suggestions on how our "Mystery Man" should "present" himself to Violet? Review with ideas! Anyone who correctly names our "Mystery Man" will get a drabble and special recognition!


	2. My First Crush

Aaaand Chapter Two is up!

Yeah, I know, I said I'd wait for five reviews, but I couldn't wait.

Congratulations to Alwaysblu who successfully named our Mystery Man: Izaya Orihara! Review with what pairing, theme, etc that you want for the drabble Alwaysblu, because I have my PM turned off.

And now the disclaimer~

I do not own Durarara, if I did, Izaya would be totally screwed.

* * *

I'm exhausted. It's harder at school here than I expected. My usual shy exterior didn't turn everyone away like it usually did. One blond boy actually tried to flirt with me! Scared me half to death! I'm on my way home now, although I should probably go shopping...

I don't want to get back out though, I'm scared I'll be kidnapped, raped, or something else just as horrible. But the refrigerator is rather scantily stocked... I guess I will go to the store... I sigh as I change into regular clothes and grab my purse, walking to the grocery store. I'm looking at the produce when I suddenly hear shouting. _I wonder what's going on..._ I think as I pay for my groceries and leave the store. Of course, my apartment is in the opposite direction that everyone's running in... Meaning I have to pass whatever is causing this disturbance on my way home... Great.

I'm almost home when I finally spot what's causing the disturbance. My face heats up as I notice a tall, blond man in what appears to be a bartenders suit- Wait, did he just rip a stop-sign out of the concrete?! So he's strong too... I cover my face with one hand in embarrassment, thinking: _I don't even know his name and I'm already blushing? Oh my..._

"Missed me Shizu-Chan~" Says a sing-song voice after the blond man throws the sign at whoever his adversary is. I move a little to the side, but then step back as something or someone runs toward me, almost too fast for me to track, and then I'm pulled back a little more against someone's chest. _Oh dear... Why did I have to get groceries today?_ I lamented in my head, staring at the blond with a slightly fearful expression. _I didn't want this!_

* * *

_Ah, if it isn't Violet-Chan~ Perfect timing~ _I thought with my trademark smirk, dodging a stop-sign after noticing the small raven-haired girl. _She's blushing~ Ah, she likes Shizu-Chan~ This will be fun~_ "Missed me Shizu-Chan~" I called to the protozoan facing me, quickly slipping around him and behind my new little toy. I pulled her close to me while smirking at Shizu-Chan. "Aw, you wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl, would you Shizu-Chan?~" I asked with a fake concerned expression, smirking at her little squeak of fear as I pulled her even closer.

"Iz-ay-a-kun!" The blond growled, stomping towards the two. The young blue-eyed girl whimpered, shrinking away as much as she could while trying to slip out of my arms. _Nice try Violet-Chan~ _ I thought, holding her close, cutting off any possible escape. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as Shizu-Chan unceremoniously ripped her from my arms and then lunged at me. I danced away with a giggle, running off and disappearing into a random alley with Shizu-Chan hot on my heels.

* * *

_Oh my god..._ I thought breathlessly as I hurried home, shaken by what happened. I feel my face heat up (again) as I remember the way the blond man tugged me away from the other so protectively, almost. _Stop it, you don't need to be falling for some blond guy who can rip stop-signs out of the concrete._ I told myself firmly as I put away the groceries.

"And how are you enjoying Ikebukuro, Violet-Chan?~" A smooth voice purred in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist.

_Oh no..._

* * *

And that's chapter two! Poor Violet, Izaya snuck into her apartment... As if she hadn't had enough stressful things happen to her... Poor thing...

Review for the next update!


	3. Kidnapping

And here I am yet again! Why do I seem to concentrate on this one more than my other two...?

Feel free to skip this A/N, this is just me rambling pretty much...

I guess I have a legit reason for going slow on Sudden Destruction, I'm always waiting for my editor to finish with the next chapter and send it to me, as for Sometimes Two Wrongs Make A Right... I have no good reason... I guess I'm just too lazy to type the extremely long chapters of STWMAR...

Okay, I'm done rambling, now for the disclaimer!

I do not own Durarara, and I have nothing else to say this time.

* * *

_~Flash Back~  
_

_Oh my god... I thought breathlessly as I hurried home, shaken by what happened. I feel my face heat up (again) as I remember the way the blond man tugged me away from the other so protectively, almost. Stop it, you don't need to be falling for some blond guy who can rip stop-signs out of the concrete. I told myself firmly as I put away the groceries._

_"And how are you enjoying Ikebukuro, Violet-Chan?~" A smooth voice purred in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist._

_Oh no..._

_~End Flash Back~_

* * *

_Oh no..._ I thought in panic, recognizing the voice as the same person who had used me as a shield earlier. _I locked my door, so how did he get in?!_ I wondered as I tried to pull away. This time, he let me pull away, and I got a good look at the person. He was almost a foot taller than me, and had raven hair like mine. What scared me though, were his eyes. They were a dark brown, and red... highlights? Flecks? I'm not really sure, but in the slightly dim lighting, it made his eyes look crimson. It added to the dangerous aura that seemed to surround him, like he was already plotting your death, and how to make you suffer the most.

I couldn't speak. The evil glint in his eye frightened me, so much that I could hardly even think. I could only do what seemed most logical at the time, which was to get as far from him as possible. That ended up getting me three steps back, until I was up against the kitchen sink. Of course he had to mirror my movements, which led to being trapped with no chance of escape. _Oh no..._ I thought as I realized what that meant. I was trapped, pinned against something by an unfamiliar man who could have anything planned from kidnapping me to killing me to raping me. None of which sounded very... Desirable.

* * *

_Heh heh, she looks so scared._ I thought as I pinned her against the kitchen counter. "Are you frightened Violet-Chan?~" I purred, leaning forward to nip her ear lightly. I chuckled as she flinched. _She is so jumpy... and predictable._ I blew on her neck lightly, hearing her gasp softly. "You must not be that scared~" I nipped her ear again.

"P-please stop..." Her voice shook as she almost whispered the small plea. She was actually shaking. Was I really that terrifying?

"Now why would I do that? I'm having so much fun~" I grinned at her little whimper. "And you never answered my question. How are you enjoying Ikebukuro?"

"I-I..."

_Hmm, she's not much of a talker... I'll have to fix that~_ "I'm getting tired of your silence." I growled in her ear, biting her neck. That elicited a small squeak of surprise, and pain.

"I-I'm sorry! Just please, please stop!" She whimpered, the fear plain in her voice.

"Hmm, fine, I suppose. I'll just..." Her eyes widened in surprise, and then she went limp as I pressed a cloth over her face. "...Take you with me~" I finished, lifting the small teenager easily and leaving the building. Of course, no one looked at us twice as I walked to the Ikebukuro train station, or on the train ride back to Shinjuku, or the walk from the station to my apartment. I laid her down on the bed in the bedroom I had set aside for her, pulling the covers over her gently.

"Sleep well Violet-Chan~" I purred as I left the room, my trademark smirk in place as I locked the door. _Tomorrow your new life begins~_

* * *

*gasp* Oh no, Izaya kidnapped Violet! What does he have planned for her, I wonder?

Also, I was thinking about trying my hand at an X Reader FanFic. Thoughts?


	4. Punishment

And I am back once again! Oh dear... The plans Izaya has for poor little Violet... Let's just say that she's not going to be very comfortable for a while~ No, I am not talking about rape.

Oh dear, why do I do these things to my OC? Luci and I have put her through so much... What is wrong with us?

Rating has changed to M due to this chapter.

I do not own Durarara, Izaya is probably real and actually secretly owns it, and is face-palming repeatedly at how OOC I'm making him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke with a horrible headache. I opened me eyes, and then sat upright immediately, noticing right away that I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. It was much nicer than any of the rooms in my apartment... Whoever this man was, he wasn't short on cash, or yen, whatever it is that they use here.

I stood hesitantly, listening for any sort of noise. I almost freaked out when I heard his voice just outside my door. After a minute, his voice began to fade, and I heard a door shut as his voice was cut off entirely. _Did he just... leave?_ I wondered, hoping that he did. If he did, then I could leave quietly, and head home. I wasn't sure what I would do after that, but I would worry about that later. Right now, my priority was to get out of there as quickly as I could.

I listened for another moment, and then, hearing nothing, walked to the door and tried to open it. My eyes widened in horror when I realized that it was locked. I had no idea what to do; I didn't... Wait... there was my purse at the end of the bed... So he actually grabbed my purse when he kidnapped me? Who is this person?! I grabbed my purse and looked through it, searching frantically for anything that could be used as a pick for the lock. I was desperate to get out of here, I was scared.

Finally, I found a couple of hairpins that were actually broken. They had probably broken at school, so I had dropped them in my purse and forgotten about them. I quickly inserted one in the lock, glad for once that my parents had often locked me in my room or a closet. If I had school the next day, I would pick the lock after everyone went to bed. I used to keep a hairpin or two in my pocket, but after my parents left, I felt like I had no reason to... That was stupid.

I was a little out of practice, but I got the lock open quickly enough. Opening the door slowly, I grabbed my purse and hesitantly stepped out, scared of what I would find. The open door across from my room looked like another bedroom. Probably his. I didn't dare go anywhere near that room, and avoided it like my life depended on it as I slowly walked out of the hallway into the living room. It seemed like a perfectly normal, albeit nice, place. I noticed the expensive furniture, which only served to solidify my belief that this person was not short on money, quite the contrary. It seemed that I was the only person here. I wasn't going to be here for much longer though.

I crossed quickly to the front door, unlocking it and looking out cautiously. There was no one in the hallway. I wonder what he did for a living... Oh well, I didn't want to know, the less I knew, the better as far as I was concerned. I slipped out silently and shut the door just as silently, walking quickly to the elevator and going to the lobby. I left the building quickly, glancing around a little fearfully. I didn't recognize this place... I was so vulnerable...

* * *

I smirked when I noticed the teenage girl quickly exit the apartment building. She was clever, I had to give her that. However, I wasn't going to let her go, and she was going to regret trying to run away. I quickly slid down the fire escape ladder, landing silently on the ground in an alley and following her.

_She's lost, hopelessly so._ I thought while following her. Violet-Chan was smart though, and figured out where the station was quickly enough. _Clever girl... going to the train station to see where you are._ I took a few shortcuts to get ahead of her, and then stepped in front of her to surprise her. The silly girl wasn't paying attention, and literally ran into me.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Her voice faltered as she looked up and realized who she had run into.

"What are you doing out here Violet-Chan? I seem to remember locking you in."

"I... Um..." There she goes again, failing to use her words like she should. She definitely needs to work on that.

"Come." I ordered shortly, gripping her upper arm tightly and half-dragging her back to the apartment. She resisted at first, just slightly, but apparently realized that it wasn't in her best interests to do that, and followed quietly. You could practically feel the fear that was rolling off of her in waves.

Once inside once again, I locked her in again, this time taking her purse and leaving it in my room. _Now, for her lesson~_

* * *

_Oh dear..._ I thought as he shut and locked the door. To say I was scared would be a bit of an understatement. I was full-blown terrified. Sure, he didn't seem angry, but neither did my father when he broke my arm out of anger. I bit my lip, sitting on the bed and looking around while taking deep, calming breaths. They weren't really helpful...

I heard him just outside my door, and then the door opened. He stepped in, shutting and locking it once more. I swallowed nervously, taking note of the plastic grocery bag in his hand.

"Violet-Chaaan~" He purred, sending shivers up my spine. "Why did you run away?~"

_What do you think?! What, do you think that girls just love to be kidnapped and locked up somewhere by men they don't know?! I still don't even know your name!_ I looked away, not wanting to answer. I was too frightened.

I tensed in fear though as I suddenly couldn't see. He grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back tightly, and then fastened something around my neck. _He must have blindfolded me..._ I thought, trying to pull my hands free. I flinched as something struck my hands, making them sting.

"No no~ No wriggling free~" I gasped as he tugged the thing on my neck, constricting my breathing for one terrifying moment. He pulled me onto my back on the bed, and then flipped me onto my stomach effortlessly. I felt the bed move as he apparently climbed onto the bed with me. I felt something cold touch touch my side, and then heard a ripping sound and felt my shirt being pulled away, leaving my back bare except for my bra strap. I shivered as his fingers lightly traced my spine, and then tugged my jeans off, leaving me in my panties and bra. _Oh no... What does he have in mind? _I wondered fearfully.

I yelped as something struck my back, making it sting. "Why did you run away?" He asked again.

I remained silent. If he wasn't smart enough to figure it out, oh well, I didn't care.

He struck my back again, harder this time. "Answer me Violet-Chan."

_No, I won't._ I thought. I pretended that I refused to answer out of defiance, but the truth was, that I refused to answer out of fear. I screamed in pain as something different struck my back, easily cutting though the skin and drawing blood. This thing hurt at least ten times as much as the other thing. He struck me again, eliciting another scream of pain from me. _Please stop. Please..._ I thought, gasping in pain, squirming at the feeling of blood running down my side.

* * *

I struck her a third time with the bull whip, smirking. _I don't think that she'll be running off again anytime soon..._ I thought triumphantly, whipping her again. I whipped her four more times, and then frowned as she passed out with a gasp. _I was going to give her ten lashes... Oh well, eight is close enough._I thought, untying her, leaving the collar and leash on. I wrapped the wounds on her back, and then pulled the blanket over her and left the room with my toys, locking her in once more.

_This will be fun_~ I thought, smirking as I sat in my favorite desk chair.

* * *

Izaya is such a sick bastard...

Alwaysblu, I did get your reviews, if that's what you want, perfect. I have one question though. Do you want it to be dark like this one, or do you want fluff?

And to everyone else... Thank you so much for reviewing, it's always wonderful to check your email and find notifications in your Inbox telling you about new reviews. Thanks again!


	5. My new life begins

And once again, I am back.

I'm horrible... Look what Izaya did to poor Violet...

Note: Rating has changed due to the darker themes introduced in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, blah blah blah...

(Btw, I'm switching to 3rd person now.)

* * *

The next morning, after Izaya showered, ate, checked his many phones, and everything else, he unlocked Violet's door and went to check on her. She was still unconscious. Her young face was tear-stained and laced with sweat.

_Ah, she's still sleeping... She doesn't look too well..._ Izaya sighed, walking to her bedside and placing one hand on her forehead.

Her forehead was abnormally warm, and she stirred with a tiny whimper when he touched her. She seemed to be completely out of it though. Izaya sighed, fetching a cool wet cloth from the bathroom and laying it on her forehead.

He also pulled out the first aid kit and laid out the supplies he needed to change her bandages.

Violet's body was limp and hot as he unwrapped the bandages, lifting her body every couple seconds as he passed the bandages beneath her body. He flipped her onto her stomach and carefully tended the wounds on her back. Afterwards, he wrapped the wounds with fresh bandages and laid the injured teenage girl on her back once again.

She whimpered softly in her sleep, drawing a slightly concerned glance from Izaya. _The wounds aren't infected, are they? They didn't seem infected..._ He wondered. _She probably just felt some pain when I laid her on her back. Yes, that's probably it._ He decided. As an afterthought, he shifted her until she was lying on her side to spare her some discomfort while she slept.

He picked up the wet cloth from her forehead and dabbed at her forehead a bit before re-moistening it and laying it on her forehead again. He stood there observing her for a minute before leaving the room and going to his desk to be the informant (aka nosy prick) that he was.

* * *

Three days later...

* * *

Violet sat still, her back to Izaya while he tended the wounds. Her fever had broken just yesterday; she'd finally woken up this morning. _I can't believe I was out for three full days..._ She thought, wincing as he re-wrapped the wounds.

"There. So long as you don't try to run away again, we won't have to do this again, 'kay?" His tone was so cheerful, you'd never guess that just four days ago he'd whipped a girl to unconsciousness.

Violet nodded silently, putting her bra back on and following that with her shirt.

"Now, rules: No leaving the apartment, of course. I'd prefer that you stay in here; you're welcome to move around the apartment though so long as you don't bother me while I'm working. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen; I'll take you with me when I go grocery shopping so it's not like you'll be stuck indoors for the rest of your life. The clothes in the closet are for you; everything should fit. Any questions?"

Violet shook her head, going over everything mentally.

"Good. Let me know if you need anything." Izaya left the room, leaving the door open.

Violet sat down with a sigh. _So I'm basically a prisoner..._ She sighed sadly. _May as well make the best of it..._

* * *

Sorry for the delay; writer's block.


End file.
